The Legend of Zelda – Ocarina of Time: Verdammnis
Das Böse ist zurückgekehrt und ich fürchte, dass es schlimmer ist, als sich die Welt vorzustellen vermag. Es gibt eine Art Heimsuchung, ja, und sie ist das schlimmste Übel auf dieser Erde. Ich glaube nicht, dass es mich noch wesentlich länger geben wird. Ich habe das Gefühl, mein Untergang sei von dem Moment an festgelegt gewesen, als ich mir das Nintendo 64 zugelegt habe. Aber ich sollte wohl dort anfangen, wo ich aufgehört habe. Ich fiel zu Boden und hielt mir die Ohren zu, als der Schrei wie ein rostiges Messer in meine Gehörgänge eindrang. Ich lag da, schrie und strampelte. Meine Augen fixierten etwas, das über mir stand: Die selbe schwarze Masse, die schon Mario gequält hatte und die auch mich quälte. Das ganze Zimmer wurde schwarz. Sein Gesicht war das eines jungen Erwachsenen, wenn auch voller Schatten, aber so viel war klar. Er grinste auf eine Weise, die mich gleichzeitig mit Schrecken und Ärger erfüllte. Er machte sich über mich lustig und behandelte mich wie ein einfaches Spielzeug. Ich kann mich dann bloß noch daran erinnern, dass ich bewusstlos wurde und es an Albträumen nicht mangelte. Ich ging eine lange, steinerne Treppe hinab, langsam von einem Schatten zum nächsten. Beide Wände wurden nur stellenweise von vereinzelt angebrachten Fackeln erhellt. Ich hörte schmerzerfüllte Schreie, die mir das Blut zu Eiszapfen gefrieren ließen. Dann waren da Geräusche von spritzendem Blut und anschließend Totenstille. Als ich weiter hinabstieg, schrie eine Frau um Gnade und bettelte um den Tod: »Ich werde es selbst tun, wenn Ihr wollt, aber bitte hört auf!« Sie schluchzte: »Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen.« Nach einigen Momenten konnte ich ihre Stimme nicht mehr hören und wieder machte mich die Stille nervös. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich begriff, dass ich keine Kontrolle über meine Bewegungen hatte, nur mein Verstand gehorchte mir einigermaßen. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich dachte, dass ich von irgendwas gesteuert wurde, vor allem, als mir der schwarze Nebel auffiel, der mich umgab. Ich kam am unteren Ende der Treppe an. Ich schmunzelte, als ich durch die große Tür am Ende eines kleinen Flurs ging. Der Raum war fast pechschwarz, nur zwei Fackeln an seinem anderen Ende beleuchteten einen Mann, der mit auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen und einem Strick um seinen Hals weit oben war. Er hing mitten in der Luft und trieb in der Dunkelheit. Grinsend sah ich zu ihm hoch. »Wie bin ich hier hergekommen?«, fragte der Alte, während er an seinen Fesseln zerrte. Nichts hielt ihn oben, zumindest nichts, was ich sehen konnte, aber es sah so aus als hätte er Schwierigkeiten mit jeder Bewegung, die er machte. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, allerdings kam mir seine Stimme schrecklich vertraut vor, was mir noch mehr Angst einjagte. Plötzlich zerbrach die Stille in hunderte – nein, tausende – qualvolle Schreie. Bei den meisten, wenn nicht allen, tat es weh zuzuhören. Das war in der Tat ein Massaker. Ich versuchte, mir die Ohren zuzuhalten, aber ich konnte mich keinen Millimeter rühren. Ich – amüsierte mich auch darüber. Als ob irgendeine andere Seite von mir es liebte, den Todesschreien all dieser Leute zuzuhören. Ich war blutdurstig. Die Schreie dauerten einige Minuten an, dann erstarben sie und übrig blieb ein einzelnes Schluchzen. Es klang wie das eines einzelnen Mädchens und ich sollte mich nicht irren. Der alte Mann schrie: »Bitte lassen Sie mich hier raus!« Das würde ich allerdings nicht tun, sein Schicksal lag schon in meiner Hand. Blitzschnell war ich vor ihm und trieb etwas Scharfes, ich weiß nicht mal was, in seine Brust. Er war sofort voller Blut, aber nicht ein Tropfen traf mich. Ich zog es aus der Brust und jagte es noch einmal in seinen Körper. Ich tat es wieder … und wieder … und wieder, wieder, wieder und noch mal aus Spaß! Ich zog den Strick zusammen und würgte ihn einen Moment lang, näherte mich seinem Gesicht und schnupperte seine Furcht. Ich zwang seine Augenlider zusammen, steckte eine Nadel hindurch und auch durch seine Pupillen, damit er noch ein bisschen stärker blutete. Ich nähte seine beiden Augen und seinen Mund zu. Dann entfernte ich mich von ihm, sodass ich meinen Lieblingsteil sehen konnte. Der Strick straffte sich und brach ihm sofort das Genick. Ab da ist alles verschwommen, an mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Als ich das hier schrieb, fühlte ich, wie etwas … Dunkles über mich kam. Ich kann nicht erklären, was oder warum, ich – ich wünschte nur, ich hätte ihn retten können. Seht ihr, es war wesentlich mehr als ein Traum und mehr als ein Albtraum. Jetzt, wo ich die Wahrheit weiß, muss ich in meinem Kummer schmoren. Ich wachte im Bett auf. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich da hingekommen war, wo ich doch im Wohnzimmer aus den Latschen gekippt war. Ich setzte mich mit einem Ruck auf und sah mich im Zimmer um. Die Uhr zeigte viertel nach elf. Meine Freundin stand in der Tür und betrachtete mich. »Was ist los?«, fragte ich sie. Ich bekam keine sofortige Antwort. Ihre Augen waren leer, als ob sie hypnotisiert worden wäre und mir drängte sich die Frage auf, ob das wirklich sie war. Ich fragte, ob sie okay sei und bekam wieder keine Antwort. Als sie endlich sprach, sagte sie nur: »Ich bin in Zelda-Laune. Spielen wir Zelda.« Das verwirrte mich, denn wir hatten die Nacht vorher beschlossen, das Spiel und die Konsole zurückzubringen. Als ich sie daran erinnerte, sagte sie: »Mach keine Scherze. Warum sollte ich sie zurückbringen wollen, wo wir doch so viel Spaß damit haben? Jetzt komm, ich will Ocarina of Time spielen! Das ist ja dein Lieblingsspiel, oder?« Sie drehte sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber an ihren Augen war etwas anders. Normalerweise waren sie grünbraun, aber heute sahen sie – dunkel aus, fast schwarz. Ich stand auf und tappte in das Zimmer, wo sie mir Ocarina of Time entgegen hielt. So sehr ich Ocarina liebe, ich sagte ihr, sie solle noch ein Weilchen warten. Ich ging ins Badezimmer, putzte meine Zähne, duschte, zog mich um und obwohl sie mir alle fünf Minuten zurief, ich solle mich beeilen, ließ ich mir eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Ich wollte nicht mit dem Nintendo 64 spielen, nicht nach all dem, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Ich erzählte ihr, was ich getan habe, nachdem sie ins Bett gegangen war und alles, was passiert war. »Ich weiß«, sagte sie. »Ich weiß alles.« Ich fragte sie, woher, aber sie lachte nur und drückte mir das Spiel in die Hand. Sie befahl mir zu spielen. In der Konsole war noch immer Super Mario 64 eingelegt. Ich kniete nieder und fühlte noch jemanden oder etwas sich schnell durchs Zimmer bewegen. Ich drehte mich um; die Wohnung schien dunkler geworden zu sein, als ob die Nacht hereinbräche. Es war aber erst Mittag. Sie fragte mich, was denn sei, und ich antwortete nichts und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. »Bin nur müde«, erklärte ich. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht – es war als ob sie eine ganz andere Person gewesen wäre. Ich schaltete das Nintendo 64 mit dem Mario-Cartridge ein und nichts passierte; der Bildschirm blieb einfach schwarz. Ich versuchte es ein paar Mal, weil ich sehen wollte, was sich beim Starten des Spiels tun würde, aber es weigerte sich einfach zu starten. Schließlich nahm ich das Cartridge heraus und während ich Ocarina of Time einsetzte, hörte ich eine Stimme reden. Das war so wie wenn man sich denken hört, aber es kam nicht aus meinem Kopf. Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, ich hörte, ich solle das Spiel genießen. »Das ist auch mein Lieblingsspiel.« Widerstrebend startete ich es. Ich fror, als eine starker, eiskalter Hauch durchs Zimmer wehte. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter. Meine Freundin saß neben mir, dicht an meiner Seite. Der Titelbidschirm wurde übersprungen, ich kam direkt zu den Speicherständen. Ich hatte eine Datei gehabt, in der ich alles beisammen hatte; Herzcontainer, Amulette, Nebenquests, alles war fertig. Sie war weg und an ihrer Stelle war eine andere, die nicht »Link« hieß, wie ich sie oft nannte, sondern »Tod«. Das verstärkte das mulmige Gefühl, das ich ohnehin schon hatte. Meine Freundin, die abenteuerlustiger war als sonst, wollte, dass ich die Datei lud. Ich legte meinen Daumen auf den A-Knopf, aber ich zögerte. Ich wusste sehr gut, dass mich weitere Kopfspiele erwarteten und ich hatte Angst davor, was mir möglicherweise bevorstand. Meine Freundin drückte den A-Knopf für mich und sah mich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen an: »Und los geht's.« Ich konzentrierte mich aufs Spiel. Ich wurde mit dem jungen Link auf der Heiligen Lichtung begrüßt und fürs Erste sah alles normal aus; die Herzen waren alle da und er war mit dem Kokiri-Schwert und dem Deku-Schild ausgerüstet. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, dachte ich bei mir. Ich sah mich auf der Lichtung um und fand nichts Ungewöhnliches, außer dass Saria, die normalerweise auf dem Baumstumpf vor dem Tempel saß, nicht da war. Ich ging auf den Stumpf zu, um ihn mir näher anzusehen, als ich ein Lachen hörte. Ich drehte Link so schnell um wie ich konnte. Mitten auf der Heiligen Lichtung stand der Antagonist, Ganondorf. Er sah so aus wie bei seiner Begegnung mit dem erwachsenen Link. »Ich glaube, du hast von dem hier mehr erwartet, oder? Vielleicht mehr Blut?« Ich versuchte, ihn anzugreifen, aber mein Kokiri-Schwert glitt durch ihn hindurch. »Ein törichter Versuch. Du bist jetzt in meiner Welt …« Der Bildschirm füllte sich mit Rauschen, in dem ich immer noch Link ausmachen konnte. Der Wald, der vorher grün und lebhaft war, kam zurück und nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Der Boden war verbrannt und von Rissen durchzogen, die unheilvoll glühten und Feuer spien. Der Himmel hatte einen dunklen Rotton und war voller Rauch, der aus dem kleinen Dorf unten kam. Link wanderte durch die Verlorenen Wälder. Die Bäume waren alle tot und Leute hingen an Stricken von ihnen herab, bei einigen war das Genick gebrochen. Auch in den Bäumen waren Menschen – Menschen, die ihre Arme herausstreckten; Glieder wie Äste, die Links Arm zu fassen bekamen und daran zogen, sodass sich der legendäre Held mit all seiner Kraft wehren musste. In seinem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sich die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten wider. Als er sich wegbewegte, fielen Personen von den Bäumen und umzingelten Link. »Ich habe ein frommes Leben geführt! Bitte verschone mich!«, rief eine Frau von oben. »Ich verdiene das nicht! Bitte!« Ein Mann schrie vor Schmerz und kämpfte mit seinem Seil. Ich beobachtete dieselbe Szene an fast jedem Baum im ganzen Wald. Glieder griffen aus dem Boden nach Links Füßen. Sie krallten sich fest und begannen an ihm zu zerren, rissen seine Tunika in Fetzen und nahmen sein Schwert und seinen Schild. Ich sah Link kämpfen, hämmerte auf die Knöpfe, um ihm zu helfen, aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Ich musste zusehen, wie Links Beine abgerissen wurden und sich Blut fontänenartig aus den Wunden ergoss. Ich sah, wie die Knochen und Venen aus dem Loch hingen, alles mit Blut getränkt. Dann kamen seine Arme dran, sie wurden innerhalb von Sekunden abgerupft und boten dann dasselbe Bild wie seine Beine. Zum Schluss rissen sie ihm den Kopf ab und ich sah den Game-Over-Bildschirm, auf dem die traurige Musik spielte, aber dieses Mal war auch ein boshaftes Lachen zu hören. Ich startete das Spiel neu. Durch den ganzen Nebel auf den Bildschirm hindurch sah ich Feuer vom Himmel regnen. In den fallenden Flammen verbrannten Leute und erfüllten den Himmel bis hinab zur Hölle mit ihren Schreien. Das waren einmal die Kokiri-Kinder. Ich beobachtete, wie sie und andere, die aussahen, als stammten sie aus meiner Welt, in den Kokiri-Wald hinabstürzten. Darf ich übrigens an dieser Stelle meine Zurechnungsfähigkeit in Frage stellen? Andere Kokiri-Kinder, die in schwarze Roben gekleidet waren, zwangen Unschuldige über Pfähle zu laufen; ihr Blut spritzte über die Gesichter und Kleider. Das Grausigste daran war, dass sie dabei am Leben blieben. Danach wurden sie zwischen den Pfählen sich selbst überlassen. Dann bekam ich Link zu sehen, wie er vor dem Deku-Baum stand. Alle seine Blätter waren verdorrt, der übliche Braunton des Baums war jetzt schwarz, tief in seinen Pupillen glühte es rot und er weinte blutige Tränen. Hoch oben in seinen Zweigen hingen alle Kokiri, nicht die, die ich vom Himmel fallen gesehen habe, sondern die aus dem eigentlichen Spiel; die schwarz Gekleideten waren eher eine dunklere Version von ihnen. Echte Menschen waren unter ihnen oder zumindest Menschen, die echt aussahen. Sie waren die einzigen, die zappelten und schrien. Mitten unter den Kokiri hing Saria – ich hatte mich getäuscht, sie war die einzige, die noch am Leben war, und wie auf den echten Menschen saßen auf ihr Krähen, die an ihrem Körper pickten und sie lebendig auffraßen. Ich beobachtete, wie eine davon ihren Augapfel herauszog und schluckte, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Übelkeit stieg in mir hoch. Auf den ganzen Boden tropfte Blut und ich bemerkte eine weitere Kokiri-ähnliche, dunkle Figur, die neben dem Deku-Baum stand. Ich drückte den Analogstick nach vorne und ging zu dem Dämon, um zu sehen, wer er war. Er hielt in seiner Hand eine Art Sense, vielleicht war das der »Tod«? Er drehte sich um und sah mich an. Es war Mido. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt und entstellt, schwarz und rot glühend, wie der Deku-Baum. Ich zog Link zurück so schnell ich konnte, aber Mido war schneller, er schwang seine Sense und trieb sie durch Links Brust. Die Klinge zerteilte sein Herz und trat an seinem Rücken wieder aus. Er sank auf die Knie und sah Mido direkt in seine dämonischen Augen. Mido hob Link hoch, als hätte er überhaupt kein Gewicht, und hielt ihn in die Luft. Dann zog er die Sense hoch und zerschnitt ihn wie nasses Papiertaschentuch, direkt durch den Kopf des Helden. Danach zog er die Sense auf die grausamste Art heraus, die man sich vorstellen kann, und verteilte Links Gehirnmasse achtlos in der Gegend. Durch das Blut, das aus seinem Körper schoss, konnte ich Links entzweiten Schädel sehen. Der Game-Over-Bildschirm kehrte zurück, aber ohne Musik. Es war nur ein einzelnes, böses Lachen zu hören, das mich direkt ins Herz traf. Dieses Mal startete sich das Spiel selbst neu. Der Bildschirm hörte nach kurzer Zeit auf zu rauschen und ich wurde von einer gruseligen Szenerie begrüßt. Es war eine Vollansicht der hylianischen Steppe, eingehüllt in realistische Flammen! Rauch und Schreie füllten die Luft auf satanische Weise. Eine wirbelnde schwarze Wolke, durch die ab und zu ein roter Mond schien, tauchte die Welt in schwarze Schatten. Dann bewegte sich die Kamera vorwärts und zeigte mir hunderte von toten Körpern, welche die einst wunderschöne Steppe mit ihrem Blut durchtränkten. Sie sahen alle lebensecht aus und keinen davon hatte ich je in irgendeinem Spiel gesehen. Der Fluss, der vom Schloss Hyrule aus Richtung Zoras Reich floss, war jetzt nicht mit Wasser gefüllt, sondern mit Blut. Leichen lagen mit dem Gesicht nach unten in dem höllisch scharlachroten Fluss, in dem sie anscheinend ertrunken waren. Anscheinend zuckten und bewegten sie sich noch – als ob sie darum kämpften, noch einmal leben zu können. Die Kamera fuhr hinab zur Zugbrücke, die zum Marktplatz vor dem Schloss Hyrule führte. Dort, zwischen zahlreichen Spießen mit den skelettierten Überresten der Einwohner, stand der erwachsene Link wie ein Herrscher seines Reiches. Er trug eine schwarze Tunika, seine Augen leuchteten in einem bösen, hellen Rot. Boshaft grinsend hielt er eine dämonische Variation des Master-Schwerts in der Hand. Es hatte einen schwarzen Griff, seine Klinge war stärker gezackt und es war über die ganze Länge mit Blut beschmiert. Er war der Grund für das Massaker, das ich in meinem Traum gehört habe. Er war zu einer dämonischen Version seiner selbst geworden. Link war »Tod«. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass an mir gezerrt wurde, als ob mich etwas förmlich in das Spiel hineinzog. Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Ich sah mich in der Welt um, in der ich jetzt war. Es war die Hölle, serviert als großartiger Videospielklassiker. Ich stand an Links Stelle, ich hatte die volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Ich behielt das dämonische Master-Schwert in meiner Hand, obwohl ich wusste, dass es mir hier nicht viel nützen würde. Ich konnte nicht lange nachdenken, ich musste etwas unternehmen! Ich betrachtete den Horror, der mich umgab. Jede Leiche, die ich sah, alle, die tot um mich herum lagen, alle hatten einen verängstigten, schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck. Bei einigen war der Unterkiefer so weit an ihrem Hals heruntergedrückt, dass sie daran erstickt sein mussten. Einige waren geköpft worden, Blut spritzte noch aus den Adern in ihrem Hals. Ich sah hinaus, weg vom Marktplatz und bemerkte jemanden drüben beim Eingang zur Lon Lon-Farm. Trotz meiner Furcht ging ich hinüber, um mehr zu sehen, dabei trat ich auf Leichen und in das Blut, das sich auf dem Boden verteilte. Die Person, die ich gesehen hatte, war ein kleines Mädchen, die auf dem Boden kniete und mit blutverschmierten Händen ihr Gesicht bedeckte. Sie trug ein pinkes Kleid, so wie das von Zelda. Sie sah so – lebensecht aus. Ich erkannte sie sofort, sie war zweifellos diejenige, die in meinem Traum geweint hatte. Sie nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah zu mir hoch. Ihre Kleider waren blutverschmiert, Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen herab. »Bitte«, bettelte sie, »ich bin hier schon so lange. Kannst du mir helfen? Meine Eltern sind weg und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich will nur nach Hause.« Ich kniete mich zu ihr nieder, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob das eine Art Falle war oder ob sie wirklich meine Hilfe brauchte. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, aber sobald sich unsere Hände berührten, wurde ich von einer gewaltigen Kraft zurückgeworfen wie eine Feder im Wind. Nachdem ich auf dem Boden aufschlug, rollte ich über einige Leichen. Ich war komplett mit Blut bedeckt. Das kleine Mädchen begann zu schreien, wohl so laut wie sie konnte: »HILFE, ZU HILFE!« Ich schwang mich auf die Füße und rannte zu ihr – aber ich war schon zu spät. Sie war schon an einem Strick aufgehangen und hatte Stichwunden in Brust und Bauch. Ihre hübschen Augen waren genauso wie ihr Mund zugenäht worden. Blut tropfte von ihrem Körper und sammelte sich unter ihren Füßen. Der Strick kam anscheinend aus dem Nichts, sie hing einfach nur in der Luft. Ich stolperte zurück, als ich sah, wie sich etwas hinter ihr bewegte. Die schwarze Masse, die mein Leben plagte, formte sich aus Schatten. Das war die erste Konfrontation mit der Kreatur, die vor meinen Augen Mario getötet hatte. In dem ganzen Schatten konnte ich nur ein Paar helle, rote Augen ausmachen. Einen Augenblick später zeigte er mir seine Form. Ich wich weiter zurück, dann betrachtete ich abwechselnd mein Schwert und wieder ihn. Angsterfüllt starrte ich in seine roten Augen und er erwiderte den Blick mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich weiß nicht, was danach über mich gekommen ist. Ich versuchte ihn anzugreifen, bevor ich die selben Torturen erleiden musste wie all diejenigen vor mir. Er schlug mich einfach seitwärts weg und ich fiel wieder auf die verstreuten Leichen. Was war das für ein Ding? Wer war er? Warum tat er mir das an? Mein Kopf begann zu pochen und ich kam für einen Moment wieder zurück in die Realität. Er – stellte irgendwas mit mir an. Ich musste dagegen ankämpfen, ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er mir weh tat. Ich kapierte jetzt auch, warum dieses System und das Spiel so oft zurückgegeben wurden. Das Spiel selbst war wie jedes andere – das System war verflucht. Das Nintendo 64 war von irgendwas besessen und ich hatte das Pech, gerade diese Konsole erwischt zu haben. Oh Gott, wusste mein Onkel etwa davon? Wusste er, dass da mehr in diesem Gerät steckte als das, was fürs Auge sichtbar war? War er schuld an all dem hier? Es musste einen Weg geben, es zu stoppen. Ich ließ den Controller fallen und stand wankend auf. Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer, nahm mein Telefon vom Ladegerät und versuchte ihn auf dem Handy anzurufen, aber er ging nicht ran. Dann versuchte ich das Telefon im Geschäft, aber wieder hob niemand ab. Zuletzt rief ich bei seinem Haustelefon an. Es antwortete auch jemand, aber das war nicht mein Onkel. »Spiel das Spiel«, sagte er, »es ist doch unser Lieblingsspiel.« Das Telefon wurde aufgelegt. Ich betrachtete mein Handy, das jetzt keinen Empfang mehr hatte. Ich musste meinen Onkel finden, vielleicht wusste er mehr über das hier. Ich rannte zur Tür, nahm die Sicherheitskette weg, drehte am Knauf und – sie bewegte sich nicht. Es sah so aus als sei ich hier gefangen, an diesem Ort, den ich einst mein Zuhause nannte und wo ich mich am sichersten fühlte. »Er ist fort, mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen.« Meine Freundin kam und stellte sich hinter mich: »Ich glaube, wir waren gerade mit etwas beschäftigt« Ich drehte mich um und sah direkt in ihre schwarzen Augen. Ich fragte sie, wer sie wirklich war und unterstellte ihr, jemand ganz anderes zu sein. Dann fragte ich sie, was sie mit meinem Onkel gemacht habe: »Wie könntest du sonst so etwas sagen?« Sie lachte: »Wer sollte ich sonst sein? Schatz, jetzt mach dir mal nicht so viele Sorgen. Wir haben Spaß, richtig? Mit deinem Lieblingsspiel, also machen wir weiter. Ich bin sicher, da gibt's noch viel mehr für uns zu sehen.« Angepisst sagte ich, sie solle zur Hölle fahren und sie schlug mir ins Gesicht. Dann verlangte sie von mir, weiterzuspielen. Dabei wurde ihre Stimme immer dunkler, das wohl passendste Wort für ihre Stimmlage in diesem Moment wäre wohl »dämonisch«, als ob der Teufel kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über sie übernommen hätte. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Bevor ich weiterspielte, warf ich noch mal einen Blick auf die Signalanzeige meines Handys und stutzte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Mir war dieses unmögliche Datum aufgefallen, das mein Handy anzeigte. Ich hatte die Konsole am 31. Mai 2012 gekauft und damit gespielt, aber jetzt war der 18. Juli 2012. Das war kaum zu glauben. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte. Hatte ich zwei Monate meiner Zeit verloren? Ich hätte gern meine Freundin gefragt, aber sie war fort. Sie war jetzt die Hülle für das Monster, das mein Leben ruinierte. Ich warf das Telefon gegen die Wand, beim Herunterfallen lösten sich der Akkudeckel und der Akku. Ich kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, setzte mich auf den Boden und spielte weiter. Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte. Ich war immer noch auf der zerstörten und verbrannten hylianischen Steppe. Alles war still geworden. Ein Gefühl der Ruhe und Erleichterung überkam mich. Es verging wieder, als ich den Tod betrachtete, der mich umgab. Das Schwert war weg, ich hatte es nicht mehr. Vor mir erschien etwas. Es war Navi, die Fee, die Link durch das Spiel führte, aber sie war anders als in meiner Erinnerung. Eigentlich hätte ich erwartet, dass sie jetzt sagte: »Hey! Listen!«, aber ich hörte nur eine kalte Stimme, die ausdrücklich verlangte, ihr zu folgen. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und erwartete das Schlimmste. Die Leichen verbrannten alle im Feuer und ich konnte verschmortes Fleisch riechen, wie es in diesem andauernden Inferno zu Asche wurde. Das Geschrei kam zurück, die Leichen wurden wieder lebendig und zappelten und schrien in ihrer Not. Sie waren wiedergeboren worden und wurden gleich noch mal gefoltert. Die Leichen der Ertrunkenen lebten auch wieder, nur um wieder und wieder zu ertrinken. Ich folgte Navi durch die Flammen, Zähne und Hände griffen nach meinen Kleidern, zogen mich ins Feuer und brannten mich an einigen Stellen. Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit als sie zurückzuschlagen und zu -treten – ich wollte nicht so enden wie sie. Wer war ich, dass ich ihnen nicht einmal half? Vielleicht dachte ich einfach, dass es für sie ohnehin zu spät sei … Sie nahm mich den ganzen Weg bis ins Dorf Kakariko mit, das ebenfalls untergegangen war. Die Gebäude waren alle zusammengefallen und hatten Leute unter sich begraben; ich konnte sie aus den Trümmern leise rufen hören. Alle Videospielfiguren aus dem Dorf und vom Marktplatz empfingen mich hier, aber nicht alle. Einige krochen lieber in den Trümmern herum und schlürften das Blut, das zwischen ihnen herauslief. Ihre Gewänder waren zerfetzt und blutgetränkt. Ihre Haut hatte einen gräulichen Farbton, totes Fleisch fiel von ihnen herab und hinterließ große Löcher auf dem ganzen Körper. Sie sahen mich mit schaurig gelben Augen an. Als Navi mich durch das Dorf führte, folgten sie mir humpelnd und stöhnend. Eine Frau rief mir zu: »Dreckiges Schwein, wir werden dir genussvoll das Fleisch vom Leib reißen und es vor deinen Augen verzehren!« Eine männliche Stimme tat sich hervor mit: »Du wirst bekommen, was du verdienst, du kranke Kreatur! Du und der Rest deiner Art!« Ich blieb stehen, als ich etwas so Ekelhaftes sah, dass ich nicht wegschauen konnte. Die Einwohner aßen einen Mann, eine Frau und ein Kind – lebend! An dieser Stelle musste ich mich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht auszuflippen und zusammenzubrechen. Blut tropfte von ihren Wangen und Kiefern. Einer fiel mir besonders auf, als er die Leber aus dem Kind nahm und begann, darauf herumzukauen wie ein Hund auf einem Knochen. »Dies ist nur eine Kostprobe von dem, was meine Welt wirklich ist«, erklärte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf: »Dies ist das, was du und der Rest deiner Art verdienst.« Navi befahl mir, ihr weiter zu folgen, wenn ich nicht genauso enden wollte. Ich entschied mich fürs Folgen – als ich mich umsah, entdeckte ich weitere Menschen, alle von Ketten nieder gehalten, während sie Stück für Stück verspeist wurden. Ich glaube, ich begann zu verstehen, was das für ein Ort war oder jedenfalls was er darstellen sollte. Der Teil, der mich am meisten getroffen hat, war, dass viele oder die meisten davon Kinder waren. Warum wurden Kinder dazu verdammt, hier zu sein? Verdiente überhaupt jemand so ein Schicksal? Und was machte mich so besonders im Vergleich zu ihnen? Warum musste ich nicht dasselbe erleiden wie sie? Ich widerstand dem Drang, über diese Fragen nachzudenken und begnügte mich mit der Erleichterung, nicht in ihrer Lage zu sein – fürs Erste jedenfalls. Wenig überraschend führte sie mich zum Friedhof. Ein Sturm zog auf. Eine starke Brise begann zu wehen, begleitet von Regen und Blitzen, die den Himmel erhellten. Wenigstens folgten mir die Einwohner von Kakariko nicht bis hier oben. Meine Augen streiften über den Friedhof. Ich konnte Navi nicht mehr finden, anscheinend hatte sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt. Der Totenacker war gut gepflegt, schien aber trotzdem viel dunkler als früher zu sein. Schatten hüllten das ganze Areal ein, selbst die Blitze konnten dagegen nicht viel ausrichten. Irgendetwas bewegte sich in der Dunkelheit. Irgendwas oder irgendjemand, das konnte ich nicht genau sagen. Meinen Augen konnte ich jedenfalls trauen, so viel stand fest. Flüsternd wurde nach mir gerufen und mein Blick fiel auf den ersten Grabstein, der ganz vorne stand. Ich ging in die Hocke und las ihn: »Hier liegen meine geliebten Eltern, die mich kritisiert, zerstört und ruiniert haben. Viel Spaß in eurer ewigen Hölle, die ihr euch selbst geschaffen habt!« Ich stand langsam wieder auf, unsicher, was das bedeuten sollte. Irgendwas lief hinter mir durch den Schatten. Ich drehte mich um, konnte aber nichts sehen, weil es noch dunkler geworden war. Blicke von überall hafteten an mir, in meinem Ohr hörte ich ein Flüstern: »Finde einen Weg hier raus! Fliehe von hier, solange du noch mit deinem Leben davonkommen kannst!« Als ich spürte, wie eine Hand meine Schulter packte, drehte ich mich um und schob sie weg; sie zog sich in den Schatten zurück. Mir stockte der Atem, ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich sie mit Worten gar nicht beschreiben könnte. Ich spürte einen scharfen Schmerz in meiner Brust, mein Herz schlug zehnmal schneller als vorher. Dichter Nebel stieg auf wie eine Flut der Verzweiflung und in ihm konnte ich die Gestalten sehen, die den Friedhof heimsuchten: Die Geister, die dann durch jedes Detail meiner Albträume zu spuken schienen. Als ich begann, meinen Weg durch den Friedhof zu bahnen, verstärkte sich das Flüstern mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat. Ich untersuchte jeden Grabstein so genau wie mein Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, es zuließ. Mein Körper drehte sich in einer Art Betteln nach Sicherheit immer wieder nach hinten um, während meine Augen jedes Detail meiner Umgebung aufzufangen versuchten. Ich kam zu einem weiteren Grabstein, der mir auffiel: »Hier liegt meine süße, unschuldige Schwester, die für die Sünden, die sie gegen mich begangen hat, nun genauso leidet wie meine Eltern.« Mein Kopf füllte sich mit Bildern von dem kleinen Mädchen, das ich vor der Lon Lon-Farm getroffen hatte. War sie die Schwester, die auf dem Grabstein mit so viel Zorn bedacht wurde? Armes, kleines Mädchen – mir kam eine Träne, als ich an sie dachte. Ich hatte zwar nicht die Zeit um sie zu trauern, aber der Moment ging mir trotzdem sehr nahe. Das war das erste Gefühl seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, das nicht Angst oder Furcht war. Ich konnte mehrere Wesen spüren, wie sie hinter mir standen und mich anstarrten. Ich ging vom Grabstein weg und war bald ganz hinten am Friedhof angekommen, wo der größte Grabstein von allen stand. Er war ganz anders, schwarz und nicht grau wie die anderen, außerdem war er in blutrot beschriftet. Ich kniete nieder und las den Text. Da standen – mein Name und der meiner Freundin. Ich richtete mich wankend auf und Schwindel überkam mich. Ich hörte sie, wie sie nach mir rief! Das war sie ohne Zweifel. Ich sah mich um und schrie nach ihr und fragte, wo sie sei. Ich bekam keine Antwort. »Sie gehört jetzt mir«, sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf: »Ich habe etwas für dich, mein Freund, weil du so eine gute Gesellschaft bist.« Mir fiel auf, dass dort, wo eigentlich der Eingang zum Schattentempel sein sollte, jetzt eine schwarze Tür war. »Komm schon, ich kann kaum erwarten, es dir zu zeigen.« Ich schritt durch den Nebel und ignorierte die Geister, die mich anflehten, nicht zu gehen. Ich öffnete die Tür – ich schätze, einem Teil von mir war ohnehin schon alles egal. Die Stufen aus meinem Traum – das war diese dunkle Treppe mit den Fackeln an den Wänden, keine Frage. Ich stieg in den Schatten hinab. Alles schien so ruhig, dass es mir wieder Angst einjagte. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich in vollkommene Stille gehüllt war, seit ich an diesen bösen Ort gekommen war. Als ich das untere Ende der Treppe erreichte, fand ich mich im Raum des Bosses Bongo Bongo wieder. Das war der gleiche dunkle Raum, den ich schon in meinem Albtraum gesehen hatte. Aber das bedeutete auch, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte – ja, da war der selbe Mann, der auf halber Höhe an seinen Armen und Beinen aufgespannt war. Ihm fehlten Teile der Haut und er war voller Blut, so wie alles andere, das ich hier sah. Ich erkannte ihn. Ich wusste, wer er war und ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Es wurden wirklich echte Menschen hierhergebracht und sie wurden wirklich diesen unvorstellbaren Torturen ausgesetzt. Ich rief zu ihm hoch und er sah mich mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an. Er fragte mich, wer ich sei. »Ich bin's, Onkel«, antwortete ich. Er hatte mich offensichtlich erkannt, als er mich gesehen hatte, wieso fragte er also? »Dann bist du frei?«, sagte er: »Verschwinde von hier, sofort! Bleib nicht hier! Du musst hier raus! Er hat was mit dir vor! Du kannst nicht hierbleiben!« Ich fragte ihn, was er meinte, aber bevor er mir antworten konnte, glitt etwas wie eine Schlange von der Decke herunter. Es war die schwarze Masse und sie umgab meinen Onkel. Ich hörte ihn so laut schreien wie ein Mann seines Alters konnte, Schreie voller Todesangst und Schmerz. Ich konnte ihn nicht länger durch den Nebel ausmachen und rief weiter nach ihm. Als sich die Masse zur Seite bewegte, sah ich meinen Onkel, lebendig gehäutet, mit Fehlstellen unter seinen Muskeln. Ich konnte seine Innereien sehen. Sie hingen aus ihm heraus und schwangen vor und zurück wie eine Fahne im Wind. Ein langer Riss an seiner Seite zeigte sein stehen gebliebenes Herz, das anscheinend von einem Messer oder einem anderen scharfen Gegenstand durchlöchert worden war. »Sieh zu«, sagte eine Stimme. Mein Onkel, er … wurde wieder lebendig?! Ich beobachtete, wie sich alles selbst heilte, die Haut und der ganze Rest. Was für ein Spiel war das? Alles sah normal aus, als ich ihn genauer betrachtete, bis mir ein Schwert auffiel, das hinten in seinem Unterleib steckte und schwungvoll nach rechts gezogen wurde. Seine Beine hingen herab und die schwarze Masse ließ ihn einfach ausbluten. Wütend brüllte die schwarze Masse an, aufzuhören, aber sie schnitt ihm trotzig einem Arm ab und warf ihn mir vor die Füße. Ich war machtlos. Mein Onkel riet mir zu rennen. Das tat ich auch. Ich lief die Treppe wieder hoch, durch die Tür und fand mich in einer eisigen Welt wieder. Zoras Reich war wesentlich unheimlicher und böser geworden, so wie der Kokiri-Wald und Kakariko. Die Zora waren jetzt eine Art Blutdämon, Monster, die komplett aus Blut bestanden. Die Gegend war komplett vereist, so wie im Spiel, wenn man als erwachsener Link herkommt. Dieses Mal war es aber viel schlimmer als ich mir als Kind hätte vorstellen können. An Stelle des Wasserfalls sah ich Männer und Frauen, die für immer zu Eis gefroren waren. »Ihre Bestrafung besteht darin, bis in alle Ewigkeit zu frieren und zuzulassen, wie ihre Glieder wieder und wieder zerstört werden«, sagte die Stimme. Ich fragte, womit sie das verdient hätten. »Sie haben das Verbrechen begangen, Mensch zu sein …« Das Verbrechen begangen – Mensch zu sein? Was war das für ein Grund für eine solche Bestrafung? An der Decke und den Wänden der Halle hingen Eiszapfen herunter, in jedem davon steckten zwei oder drei Leichen, deren Blut in der immensen Kälte gefroren war. Ich hatte auch meine Probleme mit der Temperatur. Ich hatte das Gefühl, je länger ich hier stünde und zusah, um so näher wäre ich dran, hier auch ewig zu frieren. Die Zora hatten sichtlich Spaß daran, Glieder abzuhauen und dem ausströmenden Blut zu ihren Füßen beim Gefrieren zuzusehen. Man stelle sich mal vor, eingefroren hier rumzustehen und zusehen zu müssen, wie diese Monster den eigenen Körper misshandelten. Ruto, die Zora-Prinzessin, war hier die Anführerin. Allein ihre Berührung tränkte alles in Blut, auch den Hammer, den sie in der Hand hielt. Sie schlug damit mit einem Hieb eine wehrlose Frau in Trümmer. Ihr Kopf rollte auf mich zu und ich konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen bewegten. Trotz ihres ausdruckslosen Gesichts konnte ich die Furcht in ihr sehen. Ruto streckte die Hand aus und der Kopf rollte zu ihr. Die dämonische Zora-Prinzessin hob ihn auf, grub sich durchs Eis und drückte ihre Finger in die Augen der Frau. Als sie die Finger wieder herauszog, staken die Augäpfel dran, ausgerissen auf die grausamste Art, die ich mir vorstellen konnte. Ich stürmte durch Zoras Reich. Ich lief einfach los, ohne mich weiter umzusehen. Ich sprintete hoch zum König der Zora, aus dem nicht mehr als ein Vielfraß geworden war. Er saß auf seinem Thron und schlemmte. Wie die anderen Zora war auch er ein Blutdämon. Er war von Fleischstücken umgeben, Köpfen, die um Hilfe schrien und Gliedern, die zuckten. Ich beobachtete, wie er die Finger einer Hand abbiss, das Krachen der Knochen machte mich wahnsinnig. »Der König soll bis in alle Ewigkeit speisen!« Ich ging weiter und verließ Zoras Reich durch den Ausgang hinter dem Thron. Goronia war nicht besser als Zoras Reich. Es war zu einer Höhle des Bösen geworden. Die ganze Stadt war in blaue Flammen gehüllt, die kein Licht spendeten, sondern eher Chaos stifteten. In den Flammen waren Leute aufgespießt, die beklagten, dass ihre Haut gleichzeitig unendlich verbrannt und gefroren wurde. Von der Decke hingen hunderte von Menschen, nicht an Seilen, sondern aneinander. Sie waren zusammengefroren worden und hatten anscheinend Fötenstellung eingenommen. Da war ein großes Loch in der Decke, durch das ich Biggoron sehen konnte, der normalerweise auf dem Todesberg lebte. Der schwarze Himmel, unter dem er saß, hatte einen feuerroten Schein, in dem sich immerzu Menschen drehten. Sie wurden nicht nur verbrannt, sie verloren durch die Fliehkraft auch ihre Arme und Beine. Der Gorone griff nach den Leuten zu seinen Füßen und lachte, bevor er sie lebendig aß. »Stell dir vor, wie es ist, bis in alle Ewigkeit verspeist zu werden. Diese Fresssäcke verdienen es.« Ich sah hinunter auf das unterste Stockwerk, wo früher eine große Goronenstatue ihre Runden gedreht hatte. Darunia saß auf einem Thron aus menschlichem Fleisch und sah zu, wie seine Brüder buchstäblich Mensch für Mensch in Stücke rissen, Männer, Frauen, alle, die keine Goronen waren. Darunia stand auf und trug ein Kriegsbeil auf seiner linken Schulter. Kraftvoll zerteilte er damit jeden Körper in Stücke. Blaues Feuer kam wie aus dem Nichts und verbrannte die Überreste zu Asche. Auf einen Wink mit seiner Hand ließ Darunia dann die verbrannten Menschen aus der Asche wieder auferstehen. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf, sah mich direkt an und befahl mir, diesen Ort sofort zu verlassen, wenn ich nicht so enden wollte wie die anderen. Ich gehorchte und ging durch den Gang, der früher zu den Verlorenen Wäldern geführt hatte. Die Gerudo-Festung war jetzt das Zuhause vieler gequälter Seelen und Geister. Ich schlich vorsichtig über das Areal. Die schwarze Masse, die mich durch diesen seelenlosen Ort führte, sagte an jeder Biegung zu mir: »Mein zweitliebster Ort auf der ganzen Welt.« Als ich die Treppe hochging, wurde ich von noch mehr Tod begrüßt. Der Wind in diesem Teil der Welt riss alleine mit seinem Durchzug Menschen in Fetzen und wehte sie wieder zusammen, nur um sie neu auferstehen zu lassen und sie wieder zerpflücken zu können. Die Gerudofrauen waren nur noch Skelette, aber hatten immer noch dieselben Gewänder an und trugen dieselben Speere. Die Wände ihrer Häuser bestanden komplett aus ineinander gedrückten Menschen. Hier waren sie nur dafür gut, ermordet zu werden, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Die Hälse aufgeschlitzt, die Leichen geköpft, Pfählungen, hier war alles recht und billig. Es begann buchstäblich Blut zu regnen. Ich beobachtete mit gewaltigem Respekt, wie mehrere Skelettfrauen in den Bauch eines Mannes griffen und ihn Stück für Stück, Knochen für Knochen und Organ für Organ auseinander rissen. Dann häuteten sie ihn mit ihren Klauen. Ich sah hinüber zum Felsvorsprung und sah mehrere jämmerliche Gestalten, die so an den Stein genagelt waren wie man jemand kreuzigen würde. Ich konnte sie leise sterben hören. Die Anführerin, Nabooru, erinnerte mich an Elizabeth Báthory. Ihre Haut war intakt und sie trug eine weiße, blutbefleckte Robe. Sie stand in der Mitte von all dem hier, ermordete Person um Person und erweckte sie wieder zum Leben. Sie lachte dabei unbekümmert und badete in dem Blut, das vom Himmel tropfte. Sie hob den Kopf, öffnete ihren Mund und schluckte jeden Tropfen, der hineinfiel. Dann schlitzte sie schwungvoll mit ihrem Dolch die Kehle eines Mannes auf, der auf den Boden zusammensackte. Wie eine Vampirin folgte sie ihm, biss in seinen Hals und saugte ihn leer. Anscheinend ignorierten sie mich alle, obwohl ich sicherlich sehr gut sichtbar war. »Ich hatte schon immer was für Vampire«, lachte die Stimme. Plötzlich schien mich Nabooru zu bemerken und sie zeigte mir die Fangzähne in ihrem klaffenden Mund. Ich wich langsam zurück, dann nahm sie ihren Dolch und ging auf mich zu. Ich flüchtete die Treppe runter. Sie sprang auf den riesigen Fels an der Seite der Treppe und von mir von dort in den Weg. Ich begann zu zittern und meine Augen fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment aus ihren Höhlen springen. Sie sagte, sie habe schon lange kein frisches Blut mehr gekostet und würde mich auf der Stelle töten, wenn nicht schon ihr Meister Pläne mit mir hätte. Sie zwinkerte mir lächelnd zu und kehrte dann zu ihrer Schlachtung zurück. Ich ging in Richtung Geistertempel und ließ diesen Teil der hylianischen Hölle hinter mir. Ich kam zu dem Grundstück, auf dem eigentlich das Schloss Hyrule und Ganondorfs Schloss stehen sollten, aber dieses Schloss war wesentlich unheimlicher. Es war ein schwarzes Königreich, das Draculas Schloss aus Castlevania 64 und Legacy of Darkness widerspiegelte. Das Zentrum allen Übels dieser Welt, all des Chaos und all der Hölle war definitiv hier. Ich ging vorsichtig und verängstigt hinein. Ich schaffte es dann irgendwie, mich ganz nach oben zu einem Raum durchzuschlagen, der gleichzeitig Ganons Bossraum und das Burgverlies aus Castlevania darstellte. Der Raum war riesig, mit verschmutzten Glasfenstern und Säulen auf beiden Seiten. Das Buntglas zeigte Bowser, wie er Marios Kopf abriss und Peach lebendig verbrannte, Ganon, wie er das Master-Schwert durch Links Brust trieb, und Dracula aus Castlevania, wie er schlussendlich die Belmonts überwältigte und seinen rechtmäßigen Thron einnahm. Diese drei Spiele für das Nintendo 64 waren alles meine Lieblingsspiele. Ein üppiger roter Teppich führte von meinem Standpunkt aus zu einem Sarg am anderen Ende des Raumes, was mich sehr an das Burgverlies und Ganondorfs Turm erinnerte. Ich wusste, was ich hier tun musste und ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Über dem Sarg hing eine gekreuzigte Zelda, die Prinzessin von Hyrule. Ihre vornehme Robe war zerrissen und mit Blut befleckt. In ihrer Brust steckte ein Schwert und ihr Kopf wurde von einem Strick um ihren Hals zurückgehalten. Ihre Augen und ihr Mund waren komplett zugenäht. Das Grauen auf ihrem Gesicht sprach zu mir, es erzählte mir, was wahre Qual war. Ich glaube auch, dass ihre Zähne fehlten, aber ich könnte es nicht genau sagen. Ich ging durch den Raum und lauschte den Stimmen und dem Geflüster, das von überall kam. Als ich den Sarg erreichte, betrachtete ich ihn genauer. Er war weiß mit schwarzen Konturen. Ich legte meine Hände darauf und ein starker Stoß durchfuhr mich. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, Schweiß tropfte von meiner Nase und mein Herz schlug wie eine Trommel, die aus dem Rhythmus gekommen war. Ich drückte mit all meiner Macht und der Kraft, die ich noch übrig hatte, bis der Deckel hintenüber fiel. Dann öffnete ich meine Augen. Was sah ich? Es war kein Monster, kein Dämon und keine schwarze Masse. Es war scheinbar nur ein Mann, nicht mehr. Sein Haar war lang und schwarz und er trug einen schraffierten Mantel. Ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen. Ich begann zu zittern, als ich spürte, wie die böse Macht in diesem Raum immer stärker wurde. Der Kopf des Manns drehte sich und er öffnete seine schwarzen Augen, dieselben Augen, die meine Freundin hatte, nachdem ich heute Mittag aufgewacht war. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und sagte: »Willkommen in meinem Königreich.« Ich stolperte rückwärts und flüchtete verzweifelt zur Tür. Ein schwarzer Nebel wusch durch den Raum. Das war er! Der Mann im Sarg war die schwarze Masse! Er begann mich mit einem Wahnsinnstempo zu umkreisen, sodass der ganze Raum schwarz wurde und ich mir sicher war, den nächsten Tag nicht mehr zu erleben. Innerhalb der Dunkelheit tauchte er dann vor mir auf und bedachte mich mit einem breiten Grinsen, das seine Gesichtszüge betonte. Er war jung, so viel war klar, und er trug einen Ganons-Triforce-der-Macht-mäßigen Stab. Ich konnte an seiner Stirn und den Händen die Konturen des legendären Triforce aus der Zelda-Serie erkennen. An den Schultern hatte er Stacheln wie die, mit denen Bowsers Panzer ausgestattet war, aber hier waren die Spitzen gezackt. Außerdem hatte er Zähne wie ein Vampir und sein Mantel erinnerte mich an den von Dracula aus Castlevania 64. Für mich sah er aus wie alle drei Antagonisten, die sich zu der einen bösen Macht zusammengeschlossen hatten. Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht verstecken oder wegrennen konnte. Er hatte mich genau dort, wo er mich haben wollte. Nabooru und mein Onkel sagten, er hätte etwas mit mir vor. Vielleicht war es das? Mit mir zu spielen und dann zu sich nach Hause mitzunehmen? Ich sah hinunter, kniff meine Augen zusammen und ging die paar Optionen durch, die ich noch hatte. Wenn ich schon sterben würde, dann nicht kampflos. Ich sah mit tränenden Augen und gebrochenem Ehrgeiz wieder zu ihm hoch und fragte ihn, wer er sei. Er schwieg einen Moment und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. All diese Spiele, alles, was er mir gezeigt hatte, die Welt, die er kontrollierte – dieser Mann war das geborene Böse, fleischgewordene Finsternis. Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Antwort und sogar vor seiner Stimme. Ich wollte bloß noch, dass das alles aufhörte. Ich konnte nicht mehr mitmachen, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Endlich, nach gefühlt minutenlanger Stille, antwortete er mir. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprühte dabei vor Arroganz, seine Stimmlage verriet mir, dass er sich über mir fühlte und der Glanz in seinen Augen sagte mir, dass ich ihm gehörte: »Ich bin der Teufel.« Lachend schwang er seinen Dreizack und deutete damit auf mich. In meiner Brust entstand ein wahnsinniger Schmerz, dann sank ich auf die Knie und schrie vor Pein. Eine druckvolle Welle baute sich in mir auf und brach durch jede Öffnung, die sie finden konnte. Blut lief aus meinem Mund, meinen Ohren und meinen Augenhöhlen. Ich spürte das Leben immer schneller aus mir heraussprudeln. Ich sah zu ihm empor, wobei mich meine Augen im Stich ließen, aber der Ärger zeigte sich trotzdem. Ich konnte nicht atmen, mein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen und die Zeit lief immer zäher. Es wurde kalt, als mich der Tod umarmte. Das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor ich starb, war die Stimme meiner Freundin. ---- Englische Version Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Zelda Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang